Ethereal Key of Temporal
Ethereal Key of Temporal (イーサーエル キー オフ テムポラル, Iisaaeru Kii ofu Temuporaru) is an ancient weapon used exclusively by Keith himself in order to awakened the Gate of Britannia from its eternal slumber. This enables Keith to time travel his way from his original destination being the Island of Avalon across different eras and timelines. Keith happens to also used this weapon for miscellaneous purposes than just normal means of time traveling. Appearance The weapon takes on the silver blade and gold hilt which appears to be a crossover of two keys, intersecting against one another in aligned manner. While as with the teeth facing outward in similar fashion likewise to the two keys being coherently one and the same nature of Keith. The weapon takes on a somewhat transparent look in the color matching Keith's use of said ability such as Job Class Change. Also, the weapon happens to glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eery vibe belonging to another era of time not of Britannia. The keychain is a black and red heart with two keys crossed over it. The chain starts out as two separate chains that form into one. Background Jeanne d'Arturia stated that this ancient weapon is traditionally used by its previous predecessors and current successor throughout every century to safeguard the Island of Avalon against any invaders whom unknowingly intrude into the doorway to the Gate of Britannia. In contrast to the weapon's purpose, Keith's said his keychain is an ideal image which embodies some important item from many eras he has time travel to, saving them from tragic fate. In other words, it is possible that after saving any kinds of eras from inevitably certain destruction, or completing a important step in that path. While doing so, the worldly era itself will reward Keith with the ability to have accessibility to its power channeled into the form of a unique keychain every now and then under the same appearance, but newly-evolve nature it has in stored. Due to that fact being reasonably enough in its own right and mind was the real purpose for why Keith have chosen to become a "Counter Guardian" and "Counter Hero". However, there is such one of a kind weapon existing consciously in this modern world as far as have many wielders when it has only one potential successor to harnessing its power of the keyblade for itself. Thus give the person an ability worthy of being successfully handed down to him or her through ceremonial contract judged by the Guardian Saint of the Island of Avalon who is Jeanne d'Arturia. Apart from herself being the only prime candidate in possessing the potential ability, Jeanne has the power to actually open up a partial portal of Gate of Britannia all on her own. Jeanne's ability can also be fully awakened by Keith himself through the usage of his keyblade alone. AbilitiesCategory:AdventRequiemCategory:WeaponsCategory:Sacred Treasure Keith seems to be able to summon or dispel his Sacred Treasure at his own free will if he wishes to by all means necessary. In doing so however, Keith would sometimes be accompanied by visual effects like a premonition for example specific only to him about the real origin behind Britannia's history and legend. The Ethereal Key of Temporal is imbedded with a key chain that draws forth the true form and power of Keith's Sacred Treasure. Effectively, the keychain by itself is a magical piece of equipment that modifies the appearance and abilities of Keith's weapon. With the keychain attached to the weapon, Keith can change the stats, grant it special abilities, and give it a new form of appearance by an upgrade level. Henceforth, enabling Keith to shape his own weapon into any and all forms he wants like that of an embodied-like armour or else another separate weapon like melee-type, range-type, and hybrid-type in those classifications for example. This is all according to Keith's personality disorder and mood swing. While so, the weapon is by default virtually weightless to Keith, regardless of his supreme mastery over it. On the other hand, if the weapon were to be used in an actual battle, Keith will lock or unlock the target's ability by just a single hit. It is by each contact he makes to a person with the keyblade which extracted out the source of one's power from what they have no longer, but powerless no more. It is a weaponized type of Sacred Treasure that grows even a lot more powerful than it was previously wielded by other ancestors before Keith. Better yet, proving to be another worthy Sacred Treasure for Keith to synced it in unison alongside with his other job classes as combination. In addition, Keith manipulates this weapon in order to unearthly open up a magical keyhole-like doorway to the Gate of Britannia where Jeanne d'Arturia is safeguarding it from all harms way possible. Upon opening up the portal being the doorway to the Gate of Britannia, Keith is then instantaneously embraced by the radiance of twilight energy. Such energy engulfed all around Keith's ability, Job Class Change in ethereal power, warping him to another realm known as the Island of Avalon as if he was teleported there by chance. Empowered by Ethereal Energy, Keith is granted the feat of space-time manipulation which he primarily used to time traveled his way through to another worldly era be it either of the three: 1. past, 2. present, or 3. future. However, Keith doesn't seem to have neither any influence over space nor time when he cannot thoroughly manipulate it in the use of his battle than let alone he can actually do is time travel. Notably so, the Island of Avalon is the one and only place available to Keith where he can go to if he wants to time travel to a different era after entering the Gate of Britannia. Affecting his ability, Job Class Change, Keith would unlocked rare classes from going to another kinds of eras by timeline beside his own that he couldn't possibly get in the present world due to it having become extinct, forgotten, etc. As Keith harness additional power from the Sacred Treasure to synced with Job Class Change, he extend the weapon's length with his skill tree for that class he is in, performing Mystic Artes.